A Musical Masterpiece- MorganXBrennan
Morgan and Brennan's pups: The oldest being Xander, and then came little Phoenix. Xander: he's a light sandy colored pup with a cream stripe down his face connecting to his muzzle and a cream underbelly, much like his mother's design. His paws are a dark stone-brown, along with the tip of his tail. His eyes are a hazel and his ears are a fluffy dark chocolate brown, as well as his nose. He wears a pink collar and later gains a silver musical-note shaped tag Phoenix: She's a darker tan than her mom, with light sandy, fluffy ears. All her paws have a light tan marking, except for her front right and her left paw's marking is higher than the rest. Her tail has a darker coat on the top and her nose is a brownish-gray. She has her father's blue eyes and wears a king blue collar and later gains a silver music-note tag like her brother Xander: He's a bit protective over his younger sister, though is still much like his dad: Very friendly and upbeat, ready to help out when he can. He's a very happy pup, and tries his best to be polite to everyone, except when he doesn't get a nap, then he's a grumpybutt Phoenix: As the little sister, she's very hyper and tends to bug her brother as much as she can. She's very sweet, carefree, and a little bit naive at times as well, but she knows she has her big brother to guide her. Can be a bit spacey at times and will just daydream or sometimes just forget what she's doing. Just like her mom, she has somewhat of a bad temper when rubbed the wrong way, and can get very snappy when she's upset. *They represent Brennan and my future children- full names would possibly be Xander Danger Malcolm and Phoenix Rose Ilene(Ilene is my middle name, my mom's middle name, and my grandma's first name, so i figured i could keep the train going). We are not confirmed on a name for a boy, though we've 100% agreed on Phoenix for a girl and Spelling it Fenix if we end up having two boys- the second son will be named Fenix since I really really want to use the name for a future child. If we end up having two girls, we agreed her name would be Raven Chrysanthemum to continue the "bird + flower" pattern. *There's a chance I might have only one kid thanks to my Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome(makes things very difficult and is not fun to deal with), but this is my dream- to have a little boy and little girl. I really hope that someday we will be able to have two...I know there's a chance of having two boys or two girls but...yup that's what i'm hoping will happen.. *'They won't be having any crushes, sorry, but can still be friends with other pups. It would be a little weird for me having crushes for my hypothetical kids ' *Brennan has a list of names that he's liked over the years of reading them in books and movies and just hearing them- so these are the combinations we picked(even though he's being insistent on a name that i totally hate XD) *They were born in present gen during Pups Paint the Town - So they are actually teenagers when the second generation pups are born. Though since they and their parents are not part of the PAW Patrol, Sage and Ace and their siblings are still techincally the first future gens to be born *I'm really hoping that in the future there's a chance that I can get a tan skinned kid with light hair and blue eyes, I know it's a very rare chance since my genes for eyes might be more dominant but It'd be really cool to me. I'm just hoping to be able to have kids in general *There is also a chance with fertility medicines that I may have twins or triplets....I do kind of want twins, but Idk if i could handle triplets. We'll just have to see when the time comes~ I really don't want to have to pay a lot of money for treatments and all the supplies Stories by Me: Present Gen: *Pups Paint the Town Future Gen: *Pups and the Candy-swiper Stories by others: *Pup and Hyde Collabs: All of the puptags!.jpg|an absolutely AMAZING birthday gift from Mackie!! :O so many badges!! thank you so much! Morgan family.png|cute gift from Rain <3 Category:Males Category:Females Category:Baby puppies Category:Future generation Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Civilian character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Fursona Pups Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Fursona related character